El Héroe: EL Principio
by Convictious-ReM
Summary: despues de la lucha contra Pain, Naruto encuentra a Sasuke, Danzou toma el puesto de Kage, que consecuencias traera saver que su padre es el Cuarto... lean para saver... mal summary
1. Preludio

**El Héroe: El Principio**

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

Esta es mi primera historia así que si dejan comentarios que no sean tan duros y cualquier aporte, me puede ayudar a mejor mi historia y futuras mejoras a mis ideas.

Todavía no pensé en las parejas así que puede terminar con cualquiera,

**Preludio.**

El cielo oscurecido por nubes de tormenta, dejando caer su torrencial lluvia y que acompañada con fuertes vientos, por la iluminación de los relámpagos, que resuenan y estremecen el lugar con su poderío natural, se aprecia un terreno montañoso del cual esta divido por una cascada que en cada extremo se encuentran dos imponentes estatuas, de dos personas encaradas, al igual que estas sobre sus respectivas cabezas se encuentran dos figuras encapuchadas.

¿? – Parece que nunca cambiaras de opinión. – uno con un tono monocorde.

¿? – Hice una promesa, que pienso cumplir. – el otro con voz seria

¿? – No deberías dar tu palabra, sabiendo que no podrás cumplir.

¿? – No solo lo hago por ella, sino por mi también… eres como un hermano para mi, además, oí que ya cumpliste tu venganza, no entiendo porque no regresas.

¿? – Ahora tengo otro objetivo, y es destruir Konoha… así que mantente lejos o tendré que matarte.

¿? – Porque, que te hemos hecho nosotros! – grito

¿? – Es algo que no entenderías, y tampoco te importa.

Un relámpago cayo relativamente cerca, alumbrando a los jóvenes personajes, notándose uno de cabellos rubios, ojos de un intenso azul cielo con tres marquitas en cada mejilla, con una expresión de seria muy rara en él. Y su contra parte, un muchacho de cabello azabache, ojos profundos negros, cuya expresión no denotaba ningún sentimiento. La mirada de ambos era de determinación.

¿? – Sasuke! Te traeré de vuelta aunque tenga que romperte cada hueso. – el rubio alzando la vos.

Sasuke – y como harás eso dobe? – mostrando una media sonrisa de superioridad, cambiando su expresión por primera ves.

El rubio salto hacia el mientras lanzaba un par de kunais, el pelinegro los evadió moviendo su cuerpo ligeramente, para después dar un salto para atrás, mientras sus sacaba una katana que cargaba en su cintura, para luego contraatacar con un corte horizontal, que el ojiazul detuvo con una kunai en su brazo derecho, forcejeando un momento para después separarse con un pequeño brinco.

Ambos jóvenes se sacaron los sobretodos aun lado y se posicionaron para atacar, uno con un kunai y el otro con la katana, después de analizarse, el primero en arremeterse fue el rubio, que llevaba un traje que contaba con una chaqueta de color naranja y negro con un símbolo en el brazo en forma de una espiral blanca, con un pantalón naranja que en su pierna derecha un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas una vendas, unas sandalias ninja negras y por ultimo una bandana negra con una placa de metal en cuyo centro se encuentra el símbolo de la Hoja.

Y Sasuke llevaba unas sandalias ninja negras, pantalón negro el cual es cubierto por una malla de tela azul oscuro, que lo tiene atado a su cintura con una cuerda de color lila pareciendo la piel de una serpiente (a mi parecer), una camisa blanca entre abierta dejando ver parte de su pecho.

Ambas armas chocan consecutivamente, mientras ambos bloquen y esquivan distintos ataques tanto de sus armas como combinaciones de golpes, el pelirrubio con fiereza y, su contra parte con elegancia y gracia. Con un ultimo choque de armas se separan dejando ver algunas gotas de sangre en sus armas que son limpiadas por la lluvia, ambos presentaban cortes leves en los brazos y pecho, sus respiraciones algo agitadas después de la demostración de sus habilidades.

Sasuke – Has mejorado un poco Naruto – mientras su respiración se normalizaba

Naruto – Todavía no has visto nada Sasuke – juntando sus manos y haciendo una serie de movimientos con ellas, murmuro – Kage bushin no Jutsu (técnica ninja – clones de sombra) –

Formando una nube de humo a su alrededor, que rápidamente es disipada por el fuerte viento, mostrando a tres iguales rubios, uno de ellos estira su mano derecha formando una esfera de color azul con ayuda de otro. Mientras el pelinegro mira atentamente, en vaina su katana, y de su mano derecha empiezan a salir chipas azuladas. Dos de los rubios saltan con kunais en manos, Sasuke esquiva sus ataques y conecta dos fuertes patadas haciéndolos desaparecer, para después lanzar un fuerte golpe con su palma derecha de la cual salen chispas, a su contra parte que también lanzaba su golpe con la esfera azul, a lo que ambos gritaron.

Naruto – RASENGAN!

Sasuke – CHIDORI!

Ambas técnicas colisionaron entre si, creando una pequeña pero fuerte explosión, lanzando a ambos combatientes lejos por las grandes ondas expansivas que se dejaron sentir, y lugar por un breve momento se cubrió por el polvo que se levanto, tras el choque el pelinegro fue mandado contra el bosque a sus espaldas, siendo frenado bruscamente al estamparse contra un árbol, en cambio el ojiazul impacto en la cabeza de la otra estatua. Ambos se levantaron con dificultad, al ponerse de pie se dirigieron de nuevo, uno con un gran salto mientras el otro caminaba tranquilamente. Se detuvieron a una distancia prudente, parados a escasos metros, sobre lo que ahora es un cráter de unos 5 metros de diámetro y 2 de profundidad.

Sasuke - Es hora de terminar con esto… Naruto – cerrando los ojos.

Naruto – Tienes razón Sasuke, es hora de que vuelvas a Konoha – para después crear otros clones, de los cuales dos se alejaron hacia el bosque.

Sasuke – Acaso vas a pedir ayuda dobe. – mostrando una pequeña sonrisa al ver la acción de ese par. – eso no te servirá de nada, terminare con esto antes de que alguien llegue. – volviendo a cerrar los ojos. – SHARINGAN! – dijo para después abrirlos de golpe pero con la iris de color rojo y tres aspas negras a su alrededor –

Naruto – Nada de eso, ahora veras de lo que soy capas. – limpiándose con su brazo derecho un hilillo de sangre que bajaba de su labio, para después hacer varios sellos y tocar el suelo con la palma abierta, grito – Kuchiyose no Jutsu (técnica de invocacion)

Una gran cortina de humo apareció, para después verse un sapo gigante de color marron con manchas rojas, con vendas en la cintura, una camisa azul, en su boca lleva una pipa y en su espala porta una katana.

Sapo – Veo que por fin estas con el Uchiha – dijo con vos grave. – Espero que después me recompenses bien.

Naruto – No te preocupes por eso, ahora acabemos con el, así puedo cumplir con mi promesa – seriamente.

Sasuke – así que al fin de cuentas si requieres ayuda. – Espeto con arrogancia, para después – Pero no importa que hagas no podrás ganarme. – Para después sonreír y agregar – a menos que uses al kyubi, ah lo olvidaba no puedes controlarlo. – termino con burla

Naruto – no lo uso porque no lo necesito para derrotarte. – Con una sonrisa – además con Gamabunta a mi lado, no podrás derrotarme.

Los tres clones restantes se lanzaron al ataque, el Uchiha los esquivaba con facilidad, para después saltar para atrás y formar rápidamente unos sellos.

Sasuke – Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu – aspirando aire para después soltarlo fuertemente por la boca, dejando salir una gigantesca bola de fuego, que arraso con los clones. – eso es todo lo que puedes hacer.- dijo para después girar a un costado, evitando ser destrozado por la hoja de la katana del sapo, que siguió tirando golpe tras golpe, que esquiva con algo de esfuerzo pero leyéndolos con su sharingan. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos logro acercase lo suficiente salto – CHIDORI! – dándole de lleno con el poderoso ataque en el pecho, haciendo que el gran anfibio cayera de espaldas. Al tocar con sus pies el suelo es sujeto por la espalda por el rubio, mientras otro se le acercaba con una de las esferas de energía. – eso no servirá… CHIDORI NAGASHI. - al tiempo que su cuerpo era rodeado por relámpagos, destruyendo consecuentemente al clon que lo sujetaba, dándole tiempo para sacar su katana que brillaba a causa de los rayos con lo rodeaban.

Naruto – RASENGAN! – lanzando su golpe, para ser esquivado en el ultimo segundo, al agacharse el pelinegro.

Sasuke – Te tengo. – para luego cortarlo con su katana, solo para ser sorprendido al ver como este se deshacía.

Naruto – No, yo te tengo… ODAMA RANSENGAN. – el Uchiha llego a esquivar el ataque directo, pero la onda de choque que provoco, lo lanzo varios metros casi tirándolo de la estatua hiriéndolo bastante y haciendo que se le escapara su katana. El area de combate esta rodeado por una cortina de polvo – baya llegaste a esquivarlo, pero no pasara de nuevo. – a su ves que se acercaba por medio de la tierra levantada, lleno de determinación agrego. – vuelve a Konoha, ya no hay necesidad de seguir Sasuke.

Sasuke – Tú no entiendes. – rugió el pelinegro, totalmente enojado cosa que sorprendió al rubio. – Nunca me entenderás, yo cumpliré con mi venganza, aunque deba matarte en este momento. – sonrío, para después levantar la mano hacia los cielos, mientras una especie de energía blanca lo cubría, el estaba bastante lastimado y con varios cortes desde leves, hasta algunos profundos. – Este clima me favorece, Naruto. – después decir esas palabras los relámpagos que se escuchaban y caían aumentaron el ritmo, haciendo que el ambiente sea mas visible, sin esperar a que la espesa nube de humo que rodeaba el lugar se disipara, apunto con su mano a la sombra que se dejaba ver – KIRIN! – grito.

Un gigantesco rayo cayó del cielo hacia la cabeza de la estatua, iluminando todo el sector por un momento dejando entrever la destrucción causada por estos amigos, varios arboles destrozados, parte de la estatua con marcas ennegrecidas a causa de aquel ataque de fuego, varios cráteres, algunas kunais esparcidas. La gran explosión que cause ese ataque, izo ligeramente temblar la estatua, tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el resplandor y aplicar chacra a sus pies, mientras se protegía con sus brazos a modo de escudo contra los ondas expansivas que genero.

Un zumbido le llamo su atención, al enfocar su visión quedo estupefacto, en el lugar donde cayo el rayo se encontraba parado el rubio con su ropa chamuscadas y algo manchadas, el poseía la mirada fija en él, sus ojos estaban de color amarillo con una fina y pequeña línea horizontal negra, y alrededor pintados de color naranja. Este tenía la mano extendida hacia arriba donde se apreciaba una especie de shuriken de cuatro hojas hecha de energía girando a gran velocidad.

Naruto – este es el fin Sasuke. – para después lanzar su más poderosa técnica – Fuuton: RASEN SHURIKEN! – el Uchiha al ver ese poder cerro los ojos para lanzar su ultimo ataque desarollado, abrió los ojos pero ahora con que su iris formo la forma de una shuriken de tres puntas.

Sasuke – MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN. – Para después concentrar lo mas rápido que podía chacra – AMATERASU (dios del sol). – De sus ojos salieron llamas negras que impactaron con el shuriken de viento que se deshizo, para su sorpresa.

Naruto – esto se termina aquí!. – al escucharla el pelinegro miro para arriba, solo para verlo caer sobre el, tumbándolo y darle un fuerte golpe en estomago, dejándolo inconsciente. – Por fin! – mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro cansado. – Ahora si podre cumplir mi promesa, y tratar de seguir mi sueño. – termino de decir para después levantar a Sasuke sobre sus hombres y empezar el camino hacia la aldea. – me pregunto si se habrán enterado que no estoy. – dijo mirando las nubes de tormenta que brillaban a causa de los relámpagos.

En Konoha, en la torre más grande de esta cuya habitación en el centro de la misma aldea, hay una oficina grande llena de estantes y muebles llenos de libros, en el centro un par de sillas ocupadas por dos personas de gran edad mirando fijamente, al que esta al frente suyo dándoles la espalda mirando por una gran ventana, los cielos tormentosos mientras grandes gotas de la lluvia que se encuentra afuera golpean su vidrio. A lo lejos se ve como algunos relámpagos se unen, para después caer como un gran rayo, que dejo una estela luminosa como si del sol se tratase al despertar a las mañanas. Esta persona la vuelta para encarar a sus visitantes.

Continuara.


	2. El Héroe

**El Héroe: El Principio.**

Primero que nada gracias por los reviews, mi inspiraron a seguir rápido aunque ahora la semana que viene tengo que estudiar a full, así que adelanto algo ahora.

"" - señalamiento

_**Mi padre - pensamientos (negrita y cursiva)**_

**El Héroe.**

En un bosque lleno de vida, de arboles y arbustos, mostrando sus hojas y flores destacando sus colores, los cuales representan una gran gama de ellos, que van desde el mas vivo verde hasta el no menos intenso rojo de algunas rosas, todos estos moviéndose pausadamente por la fresca brisa que recorre el adornado lugar, cuyos colores y olores se ven intensificados por las gotas de agua, que de algunas plantas siguen cayendo, tras la tormenta cumplir su misión de regar y lavar, los vientos se encargaron de pulir los hermosos contornos de tierra, dándole un toque de fuerza a tal bello lugar. Cruzando por este bosque se aprecia a un joven rubio, vestido con lo que se le podría llamar ahora harapos de lo que fue ropa, su cuerpo se ve un poco entumecido pero sin heridas aparentes salvo en lugares cuyas marca son en su ropa contorneados por un color rojizo seco, en su rostro se le denota el cansancio en forma de bolsas grises bajo sus ojos y las gotas que caen de su rostro muestra del esfuerzo que realiza. Sobre su espalda se encuentra un joven pelinegro, durmiendo tranquilamente aunque de momentos se le escapas pequeños quejidos, este se encuentra en gran parte con vendas de tela rasgada de lo que se puede decir era de color blanco, ya que ahora son vistas con tonalidades de distintos rojos suaves.

Naruto – (suspiro) ya casi llegamos, será mejor que descanse un momento – recuesta a Sasuke con cuidado en el pasto, respaldado contra un árbol. Se escucha un gruñido – baya con todo esto se me había olvidado que no cene anoche, y hasta ahora no eh comido nada jejeje. – rio tontamente – bueno buscare algunos frutas. –

-.-.-

En una aldea donde se destacan grandes murallas y en el centro una gran torre, pero dentro de la misma se puede ver un gran movimiento de gente, que se dedican a la construcción y reconstrucción de casas y uno que otro edificio, hacia poco que habían recibido un ataque de un poderoso ser, este había causado pánico y destrucción hasta el punto de destruir casi totalmente la aldea, llevándose consigo una gran cantidad de vidas y todo eso solo por buscar al ninja mas hiperactivo de la Hoja.

Pero todo regreso a la paz con la llegada del mismo, que se enfrento con valentía, contra del que se supo como el líder de la organización Akatsuki. Después de derrotarlo y para sorpresa de todos los que habían muerto, despertaron de su sueño eterno, para felicidad de todos. Desde ese momento el que fue el paria de la aldea, se transformo en Héroe y con su regreso fue reconocido por casi todo la villa.

En una de las calles de Konoha se encuentra corriendo una joven de pelo rosa, que usa un chaleco sin mangas rojo, una falda rosa y un short negro, vendas en su pierna derecha con un estuche ninja, sandalias ninja negros y para finalizar unos guantes del mismo color. La chica tiene los ojos verdes, su rostro tiene una expresión de preocupación. Hace poco fue a buscar a su amigo y compañero de equipo, ya que estaba encargada de su salud, por designación de su maestra.

¿? – Naruto donde te abras metido?. – exclamo algo exasperada, desde que no lo encontró en su departamento a la mañana, se ah dedicado a buscarlo en sus tiempos libres, ya que así misma se encuentra como jefa del hospital. – Cuando te encuentre y vea que estas haciendo de vago, no te vas a poder mover por un buen tiempo. – decía mientras levantaba su puño en algo, con una expresión de enojo, que algunos encontrarían graciosa, al notarse su preocupación.

¿? – Que va contigo frentona. – le saludo su amiga con burla, una chica de ojos celestes, pelo rubio largo ataco a una coleta que cae por su espalda, mientras parte de su flequillo tapa uno de sus ojos, la joven tiene un cuerpo envidiable y su cubierta no deja mucho a la imaginación, ella lleva puesto un chaleco sin mangas purpura que le llega hasta un poco debajo de sus pechos, dejando ver un pequeño ombligo, una falda corta del mismo color que cubren unos shorts negros, coderas y rodilleras de malla ninja y por ultimo sandalias ninja. – A quien prometes dolor, así le voy dejando un espacio libre en el hospital, jejeje. – rio con gracia.

Sakura – Ino-cerda. – murmuro con fastidio. – Busco a Naruto para su revisación, pero no lo veo desde ayer a la tarde. – algo preocupada y enojada.

Ino – tal vez te esta huyendo, después de todo apenas regreso de su pelea tu le pegaste y ahora te tiene miedo jejeje – en son de broma, para después sonreír pícaramente. – o tal vez ande con alguna que otra admiradora, después de todo con la fama que gano, no creo que chicas no le busquen. – termino viendo la reacción de su amiga.

Sakura – que va. – dijo con su mirada encendida pero tratando de ocular su enojo. – si es así, deberé castigarlo como me dijo Tsunade-sama, sino se presentaba a las revisaciones – tratando de cambiar el tema y cubrir sus ¿celos? – por cierto que haces aquí no deberías estar ayudando en el hospital? – ahora intrigada.

Ino – si, pero los miembros del consejo me enviaron para buscarlos. – Dijo seria – creo que nos asignaran unas misiones, así que ahora ayúdame a buscar a los demás y decirles que tenemos que presentarnos a la torre. – la pelirosa asintió y se separaron.

-.-.-

Vemos en la torre mas grande de Konoha a doce personas paradas en línea, dentro de estas se encuentran Ino y Sakura, al frente de ellos parados hay dos ancianos, miembros del consejo y atrás sentado dando la espalda otro sujeto, que solo se no le veía algo de pelo negro sobre el respaldar de la silla, que usaba usualmente la Quinta Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

Ambos ancianos tienen el pelo gris producto de la edad, uno de ellos se llama Homura Mitokado, usa lentes y una túnica azul-amarilla, que es cubierta en la parte superior por telas blancas y la otra es una anciana de ojos alargados y finos que usa una yukata abierta verde sobre un kimono grisáceo, y de su hombro izquierdo cruzando en diagonal hasta su cintura lleva las mismas telas que usa el otro, su nombre Koharu Utatame.

Homura – bueno, ya que Tsunade-hime no se encuentra en la aldea por tener que ir hablar con el Feudal, el consejo designo a alguien para remplazarlo por el momento, el anuncio oficial será dado esta tarde, pero mientras se les dara una misión a todos ustedes. – hablo tranquilamente

Sakura – como pueden remplazar a la Hokage asi como asi porque no se encuentra? – respondió con enojo.

¿? – además como que se nos dara una misión, si hay que restablecer Konoha. – hablo un pelinegro que tiene el pelo atado con una coleta alta, y usa un chaleco chunnin. – y por si fuera de menos, en estos momentos nuestras defensas están bajas, asi que deberíamos resguardar y posicionar a los ninjas para cualquier ataque. – hablo tranquilamente mirando las nubes que se ven por las ventanas.

¿? – Shikamaru esta en lo cierto. – hablo otro joven que usa lentes negros y usa chaqueta verde musgo con capucha y un buzo holgado verde que tiene un cuello que le llega hasta la nariz. – lo mas lógico es mantener lo ninjas organizados en la aldea – termino con su voz monótona.

Koharo – no lo creemos así, y ya no se puede hacer nada – dijo con calma – el consejo ya voto, y hasta que Tsunade-hime regrese Danzou será el Hokage. – eso sorprendió a todos ya que la mayoría no lo conocía y los que si.

El viejo de la silla giro mostrando a un hombre de avanzada edad de pelo negro, con vendas en la parte alta de la cabeza que le tapan el ojo derecho. Usa una yukata ninja blanca y negra, en la parte del brazo derecho solo se ve caer la tela da la misma. El anciano miro tranquila y severamente a los ninjas.

Danzou – como se dijo desde hoy seré Kage de la Hoja hasta el regreso de Tsunade – dijo severa y tranquilamente. – como se dijo su misión será… -

-.-.-

El joven rubio pasa por la entrada de la aldea, sorprendiéndose de la falta de los guardias que controlan el ingreso, en su espalda caga al todavía inconsciente pelinegro.

Naruto – que raro, ¿donde estarán los guardias?, bueno ahora tengo que llevar a este baka con Sakura para que le cure las herida. – con vos cansada, pero de repente se queda quieto recordando algo que se le había olvidado hasta el ahora – No puede ser! Como me voy a olvidar que tenia que ir al hospital para que Sakura-chan me revise – ahora sudando y temblando de miedo, mientras se imaginaba a una pelirosa dándole la paliza de su vida – e… espe… espero que él teme, la distraiga lo suficiente – se dijo nerviosamente y tragando saliva.

Siguiendo su camino hasta el hospital, todavía sorprendiéndose en no encontrar a nadie en su camino, hasta que oyó murmullos lejanos. Cambiando de dirección se dirigió al lugar que su oído le indicaba.

-.-.-

Al frente de la torre del Hokage, se encuentra toda la población de Konoha, tanto shinobis como civiles se encuentran reunidos por orden del consejo, varios piensan que es sumamente estúpido que hasta los guardias de las entradas a la villa tengan que estar presentes, ya que enemigos podrían aprovechar que están débiles y dejar sin guardias en las puertas es como dar a la aldea en bandeja de plata.

Las personas hablan entre ellos escuchándose rumores y quejas por el hecho, mientras el rubio se acercaba al lugar donde ve a todo el pueblo reunido, abriendo sus ojos al máximo por la sorpresa, en eso una vos le llama.

¿? – Naruto-niichan! – un chico de pelo castaño parado, con una bandana en la frente, se le acerca corriendo, esté usa un buzo verde musgo con una línea vertical verde oscuro lo cruza. Atrás de él siguiéndolo están un chico de lentes y cabello castaño, usando una chaqueta de color oscuro y al lado de este una chica de pelo castaño claro parado y de cada lado una coleta alta dejándole la forma de una "v", tiene las mejillas rosadas, lleva puesto un chaleco sin mangas color negro, debajo de este una remera rosa y una falda amarilla que le llega hasta las rodillas.

Naruto – Konohamaru – dijo al chico que llego – que esta pasando, acabo de llegar y me encuentro que no están los guardias en la entrada. – para sorpresa de los chicos hablo seriamente, además estaban en lo mismo por ver a la persona que llevaba en sus espaldas.

Konohamaru – no lo sabemos, estábamos entrenando con Ebusi-sensei, cuando llego un ambu y nos dijo que el consejo cita a todo la villa a presentarse al frente de la torre.- dándose la vuelta - ¿No es cierto Udon, Moegi? – a lo que ambos chicos asintieron, después miro a Naruto y sonrío – asi que al fin lo conseguiste. – de lo mas animado.

Naruto – eh? – no entendiendo, pero después recordando lo que llevaba en su espalda, sonreir – si por fin eh cumplido con mi promesa, ahora solo tengo que seguir mi sueño y llegar a Hokage para superar al Cuarto _**mi padre**_ – dijo con una gran alegría. Iba a alagar algo cuando una vos se dejo sentir en todo el lugar.

¿? – Silencio! – mirando hacia la terraza de la imponente torre, se logran ver a los dos ancianos consejeros, junto a ellos otros tantos personajes de alta jerarquía de la aldea. Una vez que todas las personas se callaron, la anciana volvió a hablar – GENTE DE KONOHA, HOY EN DIA, Y A SABIENDAS QUE NUESTRA HOKAGE NOSE ENCUENTRA, AL ESTAR DISCUTIENDO CON EL FEUDAL, HEMOS DECIDIDO CON EL CONSEJO QUE LO MEJOR PARA LA ALDEA ES TENER A UN LIDER QUE LA SUSTITUYA, PARA ASI MANTENER EL ORDEN.

Tras eso dicho todo el pueblo empezó a discutir sobre el tema, asciendo que en el ambiente surja ensorde dores murmullos tanto de ninjas como de aldeanos. Hasta que uno grito

¿? – ¿Y quien seria ese líder? – una persona grande de pelo azabache.

Homura – HEMOS LLEGADO A DECIDIR A UNA PERSONA, QUE FUE COMPAÑERO DEL TERCERO, Y POR SU TRAYECTORIA, LEALTAD Y SABIDURIA SERIA UN ESTUPENDO KAGE – dijo seriamente y agregando – PERO NO LO ES PORQUE SOLO UN KAGE ELIGE A OTRO, ASI QUE MIENTRAS NUESTRA HOKAGE SE ENCUENTRE LEJOS EL TOMARA EL MANDO. – termino dándose la vuelta, al igual que los del consejo, mientras un hombre bastante conocido por muchos pasaba al frente, ubicándose en el centro de la fila de consejeros y mirando al pueblo. – DANZOU, COMPAÑERO DE EQUIPO CON SARUTOBI HIRUZEN Y RIVAL DEL MISMO POR EL PUESTO DE KAGE.

El silencio reino después de esa declaración, lo que no sabían comentaban, que si fue compañero del tercero seria algo grande, otros directamente no opinaban ni en contra ni a favor, mientras que la mayoría que lo conocía mostraban algo de recelo y enojo por esta decisión.

Danzou – PUEBLO DE KONOHA, SERA UN HONOR SER SU GUIA MIENTRAS NUESTRA QUERIDISIMA TSUNADE.-SAMA SE ENCUENTRA IMPOSIBILITADA, Y POR LO MISMO, EL CONSEJO ES LA AUTORIDAD MAXIMA DE LA ALDEA CUANDO EL KAGE NO ESTA EN LA MISMA POR LA TAL ESTA DECISION NO PUEDE SER REVOCADA – termino diciendo para que la gente que iría a quejarse, se enmudeciera y guardara su enojo, sus planes no habían funcionado pero su mas nueva idea si. – EH DE DECIR QUE KONOHA ESTA EN UNA SITUACION DELICADA, YA QUE AL ENTERARSE DE QUE CASI SOMOS DESTRUIDOS POR UN SOLO INDIVIDUO, HARA QUE LAS OTRAS ALDEAS NOS MENOSPRECIEN Y COMO CONSECUENTE SE FORME UNA GUERRA. – al decir aquello la gente mayor y muchos jóvenes se horrorizaron al recordar lo que fue la ultima gran guerra, recuerdos de destrucción y sufrimiento eran vistos por aquellos que habían vivido esa época de caos. – POR LO TANTO PIENSO HACER UNOS CAMBIOS, QUE POR SUPUESTO NO TENDRAN EFECTO, SI EL CONSEJO, LA HOKAGE O EL MISMO FEUDAL NO APRUEVAN. – al terminar su vista se paso a la de un joven rubio al final, que era acompañado por 3 chicos, y que en su espalda se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que el ultimo Uchiha. – Y COMO KAGE, MI PRIMERA COSA QUE HARE SERA FELICITAR AL QUE NOS SALVO, AL QUE NOS LOGRO QUE NOS DE VOLVIERAN A NUESTROS SERES QUERIDOS PERDIDOS HACE POCO, Y AL QUE AHORA AH TRAIDO CONSIGO AL ULTIMO UCHIHA, TODOS SALUDEN A NUESTRO HÉROE, UZUMAKI NARUTO! – termino señalando en una dirección. A lo que todo el pueblo giro para ver al sorprendido chico.

Un gran silencio se formo, mientras todos las miradas se posaban sobre el, para después ser roto por el grito en general del pueblo, que iban entre felicitaciones a admiración, había otros que le deseaban que cumpla pronto su sueño, ya que este no era un secreto para la misma aldea. El joven que una vez fue el paria y el ser mas temido de la misma, ahora se le reconoció por su valor y sacrificio, al estar en cada batalla importante.

El joven largo varias lagrimas de felicidad, al ver que se acercaba a cumplir su sueño. Lo que conmovió a las personas que lo vitorearon más por lo mismo. Mientras celebraciones fueron forjadas esa misma tarde, poco después de que se llevaran a Sasuke al hospital.

-.-.-

Llegada la noche el rubio se encuentra acostado en su apartamento, el cual es un espacio reducido pero suficiente para el, todavía se el muestra una gran sonrisa en su rostro al recordar los últimos eventos. Además no podía quejarse del hombre que fue puesto como kage sustituto, ya que no lo conocía, aunque si estaba algo receloso con la idea, ya que ese puesto era solo para Tsunade-obachan.

Naruto – aunque todavía me extraña no haberme cruzado con ninguno de mis amigos. – termino para después caer a los brazos de morfeo, por sus ultimos exaustivos días.

-.-.-

En otro parte de la villa, mas precisamente en la oficina que ahora ocupa el nuevo Kage, se encuentra el mismo sentado en la silla que ocuparon los mismos, con una pequeña sonrisa por los eventos que pasaron.

Danzou – Y pensar que todos mis planes, tras el ataque de Pain, fueron destruidos por él. – para después recordar sus nuevas ideas, que todavía esta ordenando. – todo fue para mejor, ahora tengo que ocuparme de ciertos asuntos. – dando un pequeña carcajada y frenarla cuando sintió una presencia en el cuarto.

De una pequeña nube de humo blanco con tintes negros apareció un joven de callo negro, y tez pálida, vestido totalmente de negro con un par de pergaminos atados en un cinturón.

¿? – Deseaba verme Danzou-sama.- dijo con una sonrisa, pero su voz no presentaba sentimiento alguno.

Danzou – te estaba esperando "Sai" – para girar se vista hacia su visitante.

-.-.-

Dejen reviews por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, y se que tengo varios errores gramaticales pero bueno =P. después de ver el ultimo de naruto shippuden este jueves izo algunos arreglos en lo que planeaba. Ya que ya es tomado como héroe pero bueno ya se me ocurrieron otras


	3. Misiones

**El Héroe: El Principio**

Gracias por lo reviews, eh estado inspirado en mis tiempos libres así que puedo poner este cap. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Misiones**

Pasados dos días desde que Danzou asumió el liderazgo de la aldea, en ese tiempo las reconstrucciones se reanudaron, por su puesto no había misiones, o eso es lo que parecía, ya que algunas personas faltaban, pero con lo ocupados que estaban nadie lo notaba, salvo un joven rubio que se encuentra en un pequeño departamento, este después de la pelea contra Pain, como todo había sido destruido completamente, pero fue junto con la torre, hospital y murallas unos de los que se reconstruyo mas rápido, principalmente por ser pequeño y el joven uso unos cien clones.

En este momento se encuentra acostado encima del monte de los Hokages como hacia cuando era genin, básicamente era una montaña cortada o empinada, que Konoha usaba como media muralla por su tamaño, en este se habían esculpido 5 rostros. Recostado sobre el rostro del cuarto, meditaba todo los eventos que vivió en este corto periodo de tiempo, desde la muerte de su maestro, hasta su regreso con Sasuke. Después de su batalla contra el líder de Akatsuki, no tuvo oportunidad de pensar en todo lo pasado hasta ahora. Reconocer a su padre, que resulto nada más y nada menos que el más grande héroe de Konoha el Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze, su pequeña charla lo dejo intrigado, ya que este le había mencionado que hace 16 años el Kyubi fue controlado y por eso ataco la aldea. Al recordar aquello se sentó, con una expresión seria y mirada perdida.

Naruto – si eso como tu dices, lo que sigue será muy complicado. – después de lanzar un suspiro de resignación al no tener ni la menor idea de lo que hacer, se acordó de otro cosa – donde diablos se metieron todo. – algo exasperado. – bueno por lo menos me salve de la paliza que recibiría de Sakura-chan. – acostándose de nuevo miro las nubes. – por esto, a Shikamaru le gusta tanto estar así. – dijo totalmente relajado.

Cuando se estaba por dormir sintió una presencia, que lo izo voltear la mirada, pero sin cambiar de posición, se encontró con una persona arrodillada con traje ninja holgado, que lleva puesta una mascara de porcelana blanca con distintos gravado en rojo sobre su rostro. Obviamente para el se trataba de un ambu de Konoha, aunque no lo conocía.

Ambu – Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama solicita tu presencia en su oficina. – cuya vos no demostraba emoción.

Naruto – de acuerdo, unos momentos estaré ahí. – con algo de fastidio, no por la orden sino por como llamo a Danzou y la oficina de Tsunade.

Ambu – varios miembros del consejo también se encontraran allí, así que se le espera cuanto antes. – al terminar desapareció en un pequeño remolino de hojas.

Dando un último suspiro, se levanto con pesadez y se dirigió a la torre

-.-.-

El sol estando en su esplendor, iluminaba con sus imponentes destellos todo el país del fuego, estando justo por encima de la aldea en reconstrucción, dándole a entender que era medio día, un joven de pelo negro, habría lentamente los ojos por una molesta luz que dañaba sus parpados cerrados, levantando con algo de dificultad su brazo derecho para bloquear los pequeños rayos de luz, que entran por medio de las rejillas de las persianas de madera. Al aclarársele un poco la vista, se dedica a observar donde se encuentra, dándose rápidamente que se encuentra en un hospital, al ver que es una habitación totalmente blanca, con algunas camillas, un escritorio y divisores para separar las camillas, aunque él esta algo sorprendido a verse solo en aquel amplio lugar. Cuando se dio cuenta donde se encuentra, trata de recordar como llego ahí, su mente esta hecha un caos, leves momentos después sin resultado trata de levantarse solo para notar que su cabeza le da vueltas y cae al suelo.

Sasuke – Tsk. – agarrándose de la camilla, levantándose con dificultad para después volver a acostarse. – ¿que me paso? – pregunta a la nada.

¿? – ¿no lo recuerdas? – una vos que de momento no reconoció, mientras veía acercarse a un joven pelinegro de tez pálida. – tuviste una fuerte pelea con Naruto, al fin de cuentas el te derroto y te trajo de regreso. – termino relatándole, a ver su mirada de incognita.

Sasuke - ¿Quién eres? –

¿? – ¿valla no me recuerdas?, esta bien el nombre seria "Sai" – dándole una de sus sonrisas. – por cierto, comprenderás que te encuentras en Konoha, y por tu acto de traición, tendrás un juicio al frente del consejo, ya que la Hokage no se encuentra en la aldea. –

Sasuke – Konoha – abriendo sus ojos ampliamente – ¿Consejo? – Con sorpresa abriendo mas sus orbes negras – ¿Juicio? – cabe recalcar que sus ojos no se podían agrandar mas así que, su boca fue la que se le cayo, mientras procesaba todo lo que se le fue informado, poco después recordó como se encontró con Naruto y su pelea posteriormente.

Al salir de su estupor, busco rápidamente con la mirada a aquella persona, solo para verse solo en la habitación, preguntándose si realmente había estado acompañado.

-.-.-

En la torre se encuentran el Kage sustituto mirando por la ventana a la aldea, mientras a sus espaldas están los dos ancianos consejeros sentados tranquilamente, en sus miradas se puede encontrar la duda, por las próximas acciones que el sujeto al frente suyo les a dicho.

Koharu – ¿para que hemos mandado a llamar a Naruto? – dijo al no saber de los nuevos planes que tenia su actual líder.

Danzou – eso ya lo verán – murmuro tranquilamente. – también vendrá Sai.

Homura – debes entender Danzou, que nosotros somos los que mas influencia tenemos, asi que podemos ayudarte o en el caso contrario hundirte, así que por favor dinos tus planes – dijo tranquilo aunque amenazante.

Danzou – ustedes me dieron el puesto, con su "poderosa influencia" – dijo con leves carcajadas de burla – pero el que en verdad me dio la oportunidad, fue Naruto. – enojando a ambos, que iban a reclamar ante sus burlas – Y mucho de esto es porque yo quise – con esas enigmáticas palabras darse vuelta y mirar a ambos viejos.

-.-.-

El joven rubio se encuentra frente a la puerta de la oficina de la kage, después de tocarla un par de veces, le dan la aprobación para entrar. Adentro se encuentran el sustituto sentado tranquilamente mirándolo, también se encuentran los dos ancianos y un ultimo de pelo castaño largo que le cae por la espalda, usa un yukata formal de color blanca con otro negro que le cubre de los hombros hacia abajo, reconociéndolo principalmente por sus ojos perla, como Hyuuga Hiashi, líder del clan Hyuuga y miembro del consejo de clanes.

Danzou – es un placer, que nuestro Héroe pueda presentarse sin contra tiempos – hablo formalmente. – eso habla muy bien de ti, aunque contra resta lo que oía. – el rubio pone una cara de desconcierto por las cosas dichas – que eres muy inquieto, y tonto sin ofender, además de irrespetuoso – termino

Naruto – puedes decirme a que me han llamado. – mas que pregunta fue una petición.

Homura – mas respeto con el kage – dijo con severidad, haciendo que el rubio ponga una expresión de fastidio, por como lo llamo.

Koharu – es simple tenemos una misión para ti. – sorprendiéndolo, para después poner una expresión seria.

Naruto - ¿Cuál seria? – no sabia si estar animado por tener una misión o frustrado al no poder ver a sus amigos y meditar en lo que estaba.

Danzou – primero estamos esperando a un par, que serán tus compañeros para esta. – Mirándolo seriamente, agrego – espero que no te sean un estorbo. – sorprendiéndolo y enojándolo

El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se callo escuchar como tocaban la puerta. Después de que el sustituto les permitiera entrar, se dejaron ver un joven de pelo negro y piel palida con un traje ninja y un par de pergaminos atados en un cinturón, y otro sujeto con una mascara, vestido de ambu, de pelo azul.

Naruto - ¿Sai, que haces aqui? ¿no has visto a Sakura-chan? – le pregunto al pelinegro.

Sai – Naruto… me mandaron a llamar y no, no eh visto a Sakura. – dándole una sonrisa falsa.

Danzou – ¿conseguiste lo que te pedí? – consiguiendo una asentamiento como respuesta – perfecto, ¿y tu compañera?

Sai – esperando a Tsunade, no cree buena idea darte la información de la misión porque no te considera Kage. –

Hiashi – bueno eso no importa – restándole importación y participando por primera vez en la conversación – mejor vallamos a lo de la misión, ahora que nos encontramos todos. – termino con seriedad.

Danzou – tienes razón, Sai dame el informe que hiciste de la misión que tuviste. – naruto recordó que antes de la batalla contra Pain, Sai y Yamato se fueron, enterándose de eso cuando el ambu de la madera llego, excusándose contra la debilitada Tsunade de regresar porque sintió el sello del Kyuubi romperse.

El pelinegro se acerco, mientras tomaba un pergamino, para después hacer unos sellos y entregárselo. El Kage se tardo unos momentos leyéndolo, para después informarle.

Danzou – bueno tu misión fue algo inútil, ya que Naruto lo trajo hace dos días. – a lo que Sai asintió, el ya estaba enterado del regreso de Sasuke y no tardo en verlo, todavía no lo creía verlo en ese estado de debilidad. – Naruto, Sai, Toren estarán como equipo y su misión es ir a la aldea Huttanko, al sur del país para controlar y ver el estado de esta, nos han informado que varios nuke-nin de Konoha han sido visto a sus alrededores, así que para evitar conflictos y perder reputación. – mirando a cada uno con una expresión de total seriedad, dándoles a entender la misión es seria.

Homura – esta misión es catalogada como rango A, pero si en la misma comprueban la existencia de Nuke-nin de alto rango, se la considerara rango S y en susodicho, no duden en pedir refuerzos. La aldea queda a 3 días de distancia, así que de trascurrir sin complicaciones, los esperaremos con Tsunade de nuevo en 15 días. – termino de narrar algunos datos de menor importancia.

Toren – Bueno si eso es todo, vayan a prepararse, y en 2 horas en la entrada sur. – hablo el de la mascara que tiene tres líneas rojas a cada costado como si fueran bigotes.

Koharu – Turen serás el líder de la misión, al ser el mas experimentado. – hablo a lo que el Hyuuga frunció el seño, acto que solo capto el sustituto.

Danzou – con eso dicho pueden retirarse. – a lo que cada uno se va.

-.-.-

A las 2 horas se encontraba el rubio esperando a sus compañeros, había llegado unos 10 minutos antes de la hora acordado, sentía una mala espina con todo esto. Pero no tenía motivos para desconfiar, además podía ser que solo las tuviera por no conocer al kage y que no le cayera que este usando el puesto de Tsunade y el suyo en el fututo.

FlashBack

Apenas salió de la torre se dirigió a un puesto de comida, en el cual era considerado el cliente numero uno, ese lugar se especializaba en ramen, aunque ahora trataba con otras comidas rápidas. Él amó, ama y seguirá amando esta comida, para él es un alimento creado por los dioses, que fue transferido a los mortales, como muestra de su superioridad y benevolencia, si hasta ya le creo una historia para tal delicioso plato. Además los que atendían el local son de su total agrado, desde que tiene memoria. Una joven vestida con una bata blanca de cocinero, con un pañuelo atado en su largo cabello castaño, tiene ojos de un intenso color negro, ella es sumamente atractiva. Junto a ella se encuentra su padre, que viste igual a ella, pero usando un gorro de chef y su expresión es siempre amable.

Estuvo un buen rato comiendo mientras conversaba animadamente con ambos, y les preguntaba sobre sus compañeros, después de comer hasta 10 platillos, pago y saludo para preparar sus cosas, aunque ahora ya sabia que sus amigos estaban de misión por lo que esperaba verlos a su regreso.

Fin del FlashBack

Naruto – me intriga, como es que todos están en la misma misión. – Mirando hacia un costado vio al ninja pintor acercarse – que tal Sai. Ya se que has ido con Sasuke, ¿puedes decirme como esta? No eh tenido tiempo para verlo.

Sai – no es que no hallas tenido tiempo, ya que según se has tenido 2 días libres – le dijo con supuesta diversión y su sonrisa falsa – y se encuentra bien, o mejor dicho recuperándose… realmente le has dado fuerte, apenas que se paro cayo y tuvo que recostarse de nuevo.

Naruto – ya veo… ¿Porque no nos vamos? – sorprendiendo a su compañero, ya que faltaba el Ambu.

Toren – tienes buena percepción Naruto, y si podemos irnos – dijo tranquilamente el Ambu, que ahora no traía su mascara puesta y llevaba ropas ligeras, que contaban con una camiseta abierta de color café, dejando ver su pecho totalmente marcado, además en su cuello un colgante de plata con el símbolo de un gato, unos pantalones largos de color negro y sandalias ninja color marrón, la bandana de la hoja en su brazo derecho. Su rostro era de una persona de unos treinta años, ojos de color café, pelirrojo corto, tiene un arito circular en su oreja derecha y una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha. – bueno en marcha, que si arrancamos y vamos a un buen paso, podremos estar de regreso antes. – dijo para incentivar la marcha. Cosa que funciono en nuestro rubio.

-.-.-

El ilumina una pradera con hermosos pastales verdes, característicos de esta época primaveral, yendo para un costado se encuentra una zona con algunas rocas y piedras, por donde cruza un bello rio de aguas cristalinas, que deja ver su fondo el cual no es muy profundo, y por de pasan a vista simple decenas o centenas de peses de distintos colores. Es realmente una vista preciosa, pero lamentablemente en la misma se encuentra una escena que contra resta toda la belleza del lugar. En ese lugar se encuentran 12 personas contemplando el lugar, algunos con cara de sorpresa, otros cuya expresión es de rabia, pero la que mas domina es una de terror y asco. Frente a ellos se encuentra una sección en la que el pasto es totalmente de un rojo intenso y espeso, y en el centro de esa parte se encuentra clavadas varios pilares de madera, en los que hay personas clavadas con grandes estacas en sus hombros y manos que están extendidas hacia el cielo. Cada uno de esos cuerpos muestra una expresión de extremo dolor, y todos en su cabeza tienen una especie de sello hecho con su misma sangre y pintura negra. Además cada uno se ve como desnutrido y con muchísimos de pequeños cortes, de los cuales la sangre bajaba lentamente cayendo gota por gota al pasto, matándoles de una manera de infinita crueldad.

¿? – e… est… esto es totalmente inhumano, que maldito ser, podría hacer algo tan… - no llego a terminar de decir un chico de cabello castaño largo, cuyos ojos son un par de perlas.

¿? – alguien totalmente Psicopata. – una voz monótona, que pertenecía a uno que usa anteojos negros y lleva ropas holgadas. – mandare algunos insectos, si encuentran algún rastro de chacra podremos ubicar la ubicación de los que provocaron esto.

¿? – siii, debemos detener y castigar a los viles seres que provocaron esto! – grito un chico vestido con un leopardo verde, chaleco chunin. – así los espíritus de estas personas podrá descansar en paz, al hacer justicia con nuestras llamas de la juventud! – termino el chico de cabellos negros y grandes cejas.

¿? – YOSHHH! ASI SE HABLA LEE! TUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ARDEN HASTA EL CIELO, ALUMBRANDO NUESTROS CAMINOS! – grito el maestro del mismo, con grandes lagrimas por las palabras dichas, él cual lleva las mismas ropas, haciendo parecer al chico como a un clon suyo de menor edad.

Rock lee – GAI-SENSEI! – con sus ojos ardiendo en llamas

Gai – LEE! – con la misma Mirada

Rock lee – GAI-SENSEI!

Gai – LEE!

¿? – Que opinas de esto Shikamaru – dijo un muchacho con ropas parecidas a las de un samurai y una gran melena castaña, junto a el un chico con la cabeza en forma de piña mirando al cielo con una expresión de seriedad –

¿? – ¿Qué pasa Shika? – mirando como se comportaba este, una chica de larga cabellera rubia, y cuerpo sexi. El chico ve a sus amigos dando un suspiro, ya que esto le recuerda a cierto evento.

Shikamaru – no se ustedes pero a mi esto me recuerda mucho a Hidan. – Sus compañeros mostraron una cara de terror y tristeza al recordar la muerte de su sensei – lo siento Ino, Chouji no quise incomodarlos, solo que esta situación es muy problemática. Volviendo su vista a las nubes para evitar ver el escenario.

¿? – Que opinas Sakura – dijo que se encontraba como líder de la misión, cuyo pelo es castaño y usa un traje ninja color azul y chaleco jounin verde.

Sakura – no tengo idea Yamato-sensei, nunca había visto nada como esto… aunque me recuerda al estilo y forma de acuerda del Akatsuki Hidan – termino mientras seguía analizando los cuerpos, que hace un rato había bajado con ayuda de su sensei, el cual le pidió que los analizara.

¿? – ¿se encuentra bien señorita Hinata, Tenten? – pregunto el ojiperla. A las dos chicas que todavía miraban en shock la escena, ambas nunca habían presenciado algo tan atroz, sabían que al haber elegido verían y se encontrarían en situaciones como estas, pero todavía no estaban preparadas, por lo cual cada una tirito al salir de su estado. – Es mejor que nos alejemos un poco de aquí, y planeamos bien que hacer. – dijo en voz alta que todos lo escucharan.

Shikamaru – Sakura – esta giro para verle - ¿hace mucho que están así? – Al recibir la negativa, siguió – de acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos – haciendo que todos se le acercaran. – primero…

-.-.-

El cielo es contornado con nubes oscuras, ocultando así unas pocas estrellas, mientras el suave viento fresco de la noche cubría todo. Por momentos la señora de la noche alumbraba a un grupo, conformado de 10 personas se encontraban sentados en unos troncos alrededor de una fogata, cada uno vestido con un sobre todo negro y en sus espaldas un signo en rojo. A unos costados se encuentran unas tiendas de acampar. Todo esto se encuentra en medio de un bosque a un par de horas de la villa, de la cual provenían.

¿? – ¿creen que esto?, digo se que para que se cumpla esto necesitamos ser seguidores y actuar según el código, pero tomar la sangre de gente que no puede ni defenderse… - no termino ya que lo interrumpieron.

¿? – sigues molestando con eso, realmente me estas fastidiando – dijo un mientras se levantaba, este era bastante grande alrededor de unos 2 metros, levanto uno de sus brazos dejando ver que esta lleno de tatuajes. – si sigues molestando con eso, tu te les unirás y nos servirás para algo.

¿? – No tienes que ser tan violento Kerk – dijo uno con tonalidad sueve y femenina, además era un poco mas baja. – Además sin Yarif, no podremos continuar – termino con gracia

Yarif – y pensar que creí que te preocupada – suspirando, mientras los demás se reian – pero solo me quieres porque soy de utilidad, ya que soy el único que puede entrar a la aldea y buscar gente.

Kerk – bueno ya es tarde y mañana debemos ir a hacer unos trabajos, asi que propongo que descansemos, además que el primero en montar guardia serás tú Yarif, ya que eres sumamente útil para ayudar. – dijo con burla y una gran sonrisa, haciendo que el mencionado suspire.

Yarif – ya que… - resignado.

-.-.-

Él joven Yarif, suspiro mientras se quitaba la capucha y mirar las tiendas de campaña, habían pasado un par de horas desde que el resto se fue a descansar, estaba realmente molesto por todo esto, no solo que para su parecer esto no serviría, sino que además el resto lo trataba como basura, siendo él es mas útil. Apretando los puños con fuerza, el joven de pelo corto gris, y ojos purpura, miraba con odio una de las tiendas de campaña.

Yarif – ya verán, lo útil que puedo ser. – En eso se empieza a caminar hacia las tiendas cuando de repente se quedo inmóvil – ¿Qué sucede? – murmuro bastante sorprendido.

¿? – Yarif… veo que ya estas preparado para descansar – le dijo uno de sus compañeros con broma. – ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntar a ver que no se movía, vio que iba a hablar pero para sorpresa de ambos empezó a correr - ¿Qué demonios? A caso piensas huir. – enojado. – Hey todos! – grito hacia las campañas, mientras agarraba una lanza. Al ver salir a sus demás compañeros – Yarif, esta tratando de escapar. – termino señalando en una dirección.

Kerk – sabia que esa sabandija, nos causaría problemas… - frustrado, para después dar una sonrisa maliciosa, que sus compañeros imitaron – bueno, entonces hora de jugar con el roedor. –

-.-.-

El joven Yarif llevaba un tiempo corriendo, sabia que sus "compañeros lo buscarían", todavía no entendía como es que su cuerpo se revelo, su mirada y expresión destacaba terror en todo su esplendor. Después de un momento se freno, le pareció ver varias figuras moverse pero con la oscuridad del ambiente, le izo suponer que era su mente y que tal vez esto era una pesadilla que se formo porque se durmió sin querer, ahora su pregunta era como despertar, todo era tan real como irreal, "su cuerpo moviéndose solo, era una locura!". No sabia que estaba esperando, pero estaba intranquilo con todo esto, algo malo va a suceder le decía su mente.

Kerk – Yarif! – dijo con una sonrisa Psicopata, como la que mostro antes cuando torturaba a esos sujetos antes. – Ven, vamos a jugar un rato. –

¿? – que pasa Yarif, pensabas que podrías escapar y salir así como así. – otro con vos ronca y malhumorada.

Yarif estaba dándoles la espalda, no podía darse vuelta, además ahora también le temía a lo que harían sus "compañeros". Entonces antes sus ojos distinguió una figura aparecerse desde atrás de un árbol, este no era mas que un perro de gran tamaño de pelajes blancos.

¿? – ¿acaso te comieron la lengua? O es que esperas que te agarremos para castigarte por tu osadía. – hablo la mujer del grupo, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia él junto con otros 8.

¿? – Esperen – dijo calmadamente uno mientras miraba fijamente el entorno.

Kerk – que sucede, Marcos. – mirándolo con el revés de su ojo – ¿acaso, no quieres divertirte? – a lo que el susodicho negó.

Marcos – no es eso, el ambiente esta extraño, y toda la situación me resulta curiosa. – mientras seguía examinando todo minuciosamente, sin moverse. – además tengo un mal presentimiento.

¿? – jajaja… lo que pasa es que eres paranoico. – Dijo otro – ya no aguanto mas, vamos a terminar con esto.

¿? – si además debemos recuperar mas fuerza, una vez que acabemos descansaremos otro par de horas. – una mas con vos femenina.

Después de esto los 8 se lanzaron a correr hacia el joven inmóvil, que sufría una parálisis a causa del miedo que le provocaba la bestia, que se encontraba al frente suyo. El único que se quedo atrás noto algo, en el suelo donde se dirigían sus compañeros.

Marcos – Deténganse! Es una trampa. – grito, advirtiendo a los otros, aunque demasiado tarde, uno de ellos arrastro un cable ninja, que se encontraba escondido entre las malezas, haciendo que desde los arboles caigan varias cuerdas, las cuales tienen cientos de hojas con sellos. Desde las sombras se escucho un leve sonido, para que después los mismos papelitos brillaran en un color rojizo.

Boooooom!

La explosión fue devastadora para el grupo, una gran cantidad de humo se formo. Marcos, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero rápidamente levanto entre sus manos una espada corta, que saco de su sobretodo, poniéndose en guardia, y mirar a Yarif, que se encontraba en shock, aunque ahora entendía todo.

¿? – Ah!... MALDICION – se escucho desde adentro de la nube, que se iba desasiendo, mostrando a Kerk, sin sus sobretodo, y partes quemadas de una chaqueta roja, portaba muchísimas heridas, entre sus musculosos brazos se encontraba una chica de aproximadamente 25 años pelirroja, y al igual que el estaba con muchas heridas que sangraban abundantemente. – resiste Cleria, se que puedes hija mía. – el era aproximadamente de unos 43 años.

Marcos – Kerk – llamándole, a lo que el grandote asintió, sin despegar la vista de la chica. – estamos rodeados y solo quedamos nosotros 3. –

Kerk – ya veo – soltando delicadamente a la chica, se levanto y miro a Yarif – eres un Maldito desgraciado… te matare aunque sea lo ultimo que agá, Traidor! – su cara se mostraba como para retratar el mas profundo odio y dolor en su expresión mas pura. Grandes torrenciales caían de sus ojos.

Yarif – esto es una pesadilla! – grito, mientras se agarraba de la cabeza. – Ahhh! – cayendo inconciente, ante la expresión de sorpresa del mayor.

Marcos – como suponía – murmuro, Kerk lo miro pidiendo una explicación. – sencillo, lo han estado controlando. Y nos guiaron a este sector, mientras ponían las trampas, en este momento estamos rodeados y podría decir que son por lo menos dos equipos, obviamente ninjas. – Analizando su entorno – pero de todo, no se como es que nos han encontrado tan rápido. Ya teníamos información de que nos seguirían ninjas, pero nos analizaron, descubrieron y planearon como acabarnos demasiado rápido. – termino mirando a su líder, y el resto de los cuerpos de sus amigos, que ahora son un montón de cadáveres en su mayoría por quemaduras y el que piso la trampa solo partes dispersadas por varios lugares.

¿? – valla valla, eres bastante astuto, eh inteligente. – a lo que Kerk y Marcos se pusieron en total alerta. – mira que analizar tan bien, y casi completamente nuestras acciones, es para admirarte.

¿? – ¿que son de Hidan? – hablo una vos femenina, con su voz totalmente fría.

¿? – si contestan, tal vez no tendremos que matarlo. – otra voz pero con mas tranquilidad. – ahora, responda.

Kerk – crees que te responderemos, idiota! – grito con odio – ustedes pagaran por esto. Mientras Marcos se mantenía al margen.

¿? – entonces no podremos hacer otra cosa. – otra voz femenina. Mientras de distintas posiciones se fueron lanzadas shurikens y kunais. Lo que el joven logro evadir con dificultad, en cambio el gran varias se le clavaron en sus piernas, haciendo que caiga estrepitosamente al suelo. – ¿seguro que no quieren contestar? miren que no tienen oportunidad.

Kerk – acaso nos temen que no se muestran, y nos atacan desde las sombras, malditos cobardes. – provocándolos, para que salgan. Logrando su objetivo en 3 personas, que saltaron directo al frente de sus enemigos. 2 con trajes verdes pegados a sus cuerpos, y grandes cejas haciendo parecer como su fueran clones, y el tercero un chico de pelo castaño, marcas en sus mejillas y un traje ninja negro, mostrándoles una sonrisa confiada y altanera.

¿? – soy Rock lee de la hoja, y vengo para llevarlos ante la justicia! – exclamo el clon chico.

¿? – muy bien Lee! Nuestras es hora de que prendamos nuestras llamas de la juventidad al máximo. – ahora el gran, haciendo una pose con su mano derecha extendida y el pulgar arriba.

¿? – jajaja… creo que dos sujetos como ustedes podrían contra nosotros. – se burlo descaradamente. – es mejor que se rindan, y nos respondan lo que preguntamos.

Marcos – interesante – llamando la atención de todos – ninjas de Konoha, asi que un Nara controlo a Yarif, supongo fue su idea también. – sorprendiendo a todos los de la Hoja.

¿? – ¿c… como sa… saves… eso? – otra voz femenina nueva, se le notaba preocupada. Ese sujeto le daba mala espina.

Kerk – de que estas hablando Marcos. – mirando con odio al pelicastaño de apariencia salvaje. – matare a estos sujetos. – exploto, lanzándose a una gran velocidad para solo encontrar bloqueado por el cejon mayor. – maldito.

Lee – Gai-sensei eres genial! – con lagrimas de emoción y sus ojos brillando de admiración.

Kerk – jajaja… - sonreía con maldad, haciendo que aparezca una media sonrisa en su compañero. – estas acabado cabron! – agarrando uno de los brazos de Gai, mientras un potente relámpago se formo, paralizándolo unos instantes, que fue todo lo que requirió para darle una golpe la boca del estomago, enviándolo a chocar contra un árbol a varios metros, dejándolo inconciente.

Lee – ahora veras! – mientras usando su increíble velocidad, le daba vueltas al gigante Kerk, para después darle varias patadas y puñetazos, haciéndolo caer. Tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivar un fuerte golpe. Entonces volvió a usar la misma táctica.

Kerk – eso no funcionara de nuevo - para después pegar un fuerte palmetazo al suelo, que brillo ligeramente, parando a lee un leve instante al sentir un breve pulso en la tierra, aprovechando el descuido fue agarrado por el cuello – te lo dije mocoso, que acabaría con ustedes. – con un sonrisa, al igual que a Gai, varias descargas eléctricas fueron despedidas del cuerpo de Lee, entumeciéndolo completamente mientras este gritaba de dolor. Sus amigos estaban sorprendidos por que las bestias verdes de Konoha, estaban siendo reducidas tan fácilmente, por lo que no les ayudaron por su estupor. Después que las descargas pararon el sujeto, le dio una violento combo de golpes, para terminar al arrojar a Lee al lugar donde estaba su sensei. – sigues tu – señalándolo tranquilamente, haciendo que el joven se paralizara.

Marcos – ten cuidado, con las sombras. – a lo que el grande le miro frustrado. – lose, pero solo cuidado con las que se presenten mas oscuras, ya que esas son las que forman los Nara. Tu rival de ahora es un Inuzuka, así que debe de tener a su mascota por aquí.

Kiba – ¿como es que sabes tanto? – totalmente frustrado y enojado.

Kerk – eso no tiene importancia para ti mocoso – con una sonrisa cínica, mientras se acercaba a paso lento, gotas de sangres caían lentamente de algunas de sus heridas, pero a pesar de lo lastimado que se encontraba, había derrotado a dos de personas de gran poder físico como si nada. - ¿Qué no piensas atacar, chiquillo? – para después correr en su dirección, armándose a si otro combate en donde rápidamente salió de unos arbusto un perro color blanco de gran tamaño. – así que esa es la mascota – evadiendo la arremetida de esta, y contra restando con un fuerte golpe que dio directo en un costado de la misma, lanzándola para quedar junto a su dueño. – vamos mocoso! Te dije que acabaría contigo, pero hazme esto divertido. – para nuevamente ir a paso rápido sobre sus presas.

-.-.-

Escondidos, en arboles se encontraban 9 personas viendo los combates, varios de ellos tenían una expresión de enojo al ver las acciones de sus compañeros, algunos de terror, pero todas estas se transformaron en sorpresa tanto por la fuerza de ese sujeto que derroto como a principiantes a Gai y a Lee, las famosas bestias verdes de Konoha, ahora el que respondía al nombre de Kerk estaba dándole reduciendo de a poco a Kiba y Akamaru, pero no era este solo sujeto el que los sorprendió, sino el otro y por este mismo no, que parecía saber mucho sobre los clanes de la aldea, y es sin duda el estratega del grupo antes conformado por 10 personas.

Ino – ¿que hacemos Shika?, necesitamos ayudar a Kiba rápidamente, le están dando la paliza de su vida. – dijo una preocupada rubia, al ver como el enemigo le dio un poderoso golpe con la palma abierta en el pecho, dándole pequeñas descargas.

Yamato – estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no hay que apresurarse. – Calmado – puede darle pelea un rato mas… con este tiempo tenemos que formar rápidamente un plan.

Sakura – me preocupa algo… - todos la quedaron viendo. – se que ese símbolo que llevan es el mismo que usaba ese sujeto de Akatsuki, pero viendo las cosas no son igual que él. – varios mostraron confusión – pero mi pregunta es, como forma esas descargas si no hace ningún sello.

Shikamaru – el Akatsuki se llama Hidan, y es inmortal – a decir eso Shino levanto sus cejas, Neji y Tenten miraron al grupo que estaban muertos con clara duda. – podemos decir que ellos no lo son, en todo caso y por lo que decían en el campamento, están tratando de buscar la inmortalidad con información sacada del Akatsuki, siguiendo sus pasos. – Shino asintió.

Shino – es bastante lógico, y puedo decir que las descargas tienen que ver con los tatuajes que tiene en los brazos. – Mientras se empezaba a sacar algunos insectos – mandare a un grupo pequeño, para que le resten fuerzas y pasen desapercibidos, ya que el que envié anterior mente, ya están llenos.

Shika – de acuerdo – mirando como Akamaru caía rendido al suelo, con múltiples heridas – esto es lo que haremos…

Yamato es el líder de la misión, pero este confía plenamente en el joven chunin, dejándole el paso del planeamiento y casi aprobándolo en el acto. Y preparándose para lo que sigue…

-.-.-

Tras un golpe en el estomago, el joven castaño se agacho por el dolor, mientras recuperaba el aliento, su estado dejaba mucho que desear, el sujeto frente a él solo le presente unos cuantos cortes y rasguños nuevos de los cuales brotaban pequeños hilillos de sangre, mientras el joven y su perro tiene varios huesos fracturados, cortes y quemaduras de distintos niveles, sus músculos bastantes entumecidos por la descargas, abrió sus ojos como platos a ver el poderoso golpe que sin duda lo dejaría inconsciente, sino lo mataba antes, cerro los ojos esperando el golpe. Realmente estaba, golpeándose mentalmente por su estupidez, como demonios dejo que su orgullo y eh idiotez le ganaran tras las palabras de ese bastardo, salto con altanería y superioridad junto a sus compañeros, solo para ver apaleados a los mismo en menos de un par de minutos, pensando dolorosamente como su queridísimo compañero recibió la peor paliza de su vida por su estupidez, por hacerse el chulito. Después de un momento sintió un fuerte choque adelantes suyo, atreviéndose a abrir lo ojos, vio una la joven peliazul cubriéndole con su escudo de chacra.

Hinata - ¿estas bien Kiba-kun? – mirándole de reojo, su voz se notaba preocupada.

Kiba – Hinata… - dije débilmente, para que después se volviera todo oscuro.

-.-.-

Marcos vio con interés a la joven que se cruzo en el ataque de su compañero, deteniéndolo con una especie de escudo azul, pero lo que realmente le llamo la atención fueron los ojos de la misma, tan bellos como cual perla. Mientras su compañero estaba de malas por ser bloqueado, como se atrevía esa joven a interponerse ante su merecido castigo. Dando un salto para quedar junto hombre que todavía porta el sobretodo negro.

Kerk – la situación es fastidiosa, no dejan de aparecer insectos molestos – mirando a la joven, cuyos ojos estaban puestos en ambos y expresaba una determinación admirable – bueno no se cuantas falten, pero con esta chica seguramente me divertiré un rato, es sumamente atractiva. – ahora mirándole con lujuria, y cinismo, causado que a la chica le corriera un gran escalofrío.

Marcos – con esta no te confíes, es una Hyuuga – como si estuviera desayunando y hablando del clima – sus ojos son poderosos, y sus golpes que decir – mirando un rato los brazos de su compañero, para después de unos segundos agregar – ya veo… - dándole un palmetazo a su compañero, que lo miro extrañado por su rara acción – a varios mas ocultos, seguro la dejaron como carnada, ten cuidado mientras te diviertas. – lo que provoco una amplia sonrisa en el grandote.

Kerk – será interesante, eh oído que ese clan es el mas fuerte de Konoha. – mirando intensamente a la chica – y que hace varios años atrás, Kumo estaban muy interesados en ellos – con una expresión seria miro a su compañero – dime, seria prudente capturarla y vendérselas a estos, seguramente pegaran fortunas por esta, además dices que los suyos son fuertes.

Marcos – tienes razón, es una excelente idea. –

Después de eso el gigante se lanzo contra la chica, que rápidamente activo su línea sucesoria, haciendo que venas alrededor de sus ojos sean visibles. Un combate de taijutsu se formo, la chica no podía usar su juken, el tipo no le daba tregua con brutales y precisos golpes. Pero en un leve descuido de esta, un potente codazo le dio que le dio en el hombro con tanta fuerza que casi se lo disloca, reaccionando rápidamente esquivo un golpe dirigido a su rostro, mientras ligeramente tocaba con sus dedos, que tienen un pequeño brillo azulado, el antebrazo de su enemigo, provocándole un gran dolor en este que salto hacia atrás para ver su brazo, precisamente donde había sido tocado, ahora tenia un par de puntos rojos, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver varios insectos, desde hacía unos instantes había empezado a sentir que su fuerza menguaba.

Kerk - ¿Qué significa esto? – Mirando los insectos pequeños posados sobre sus tatuados brazos, apenas distinguiéndolos sobre la tinta – ¿tu has hecho esto? –

Marcos – cuidado – su compañero no reacciono a tiempo, cuando le fue clavada una shuriken en su hombro izquierdo, el cual cayó sin fuerza. – te dije que no te distraigas… así que también un Aburame – mirando su entorno – parece que trajeron a toda la elite, entonces supongo que lo de que Konoha se encuentra débil es mentira, ya que sino los ninjas de la misma estaría protegiéndola… a menos que los enviaran con ese propósito. – al terminar dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás evitando que una serie de ramas formadas del suelo lo atraparan. – interesante, elemento madera.

¿? – no nos subestimes – le dijo alguien a sus espaldas, mientras varias kunais se dirigieron hacia él, tanto las armas como el primer golpe le dieron este se deshizo para dejar en un lugar a un tronco, con el sobretodo destrozado – ¿en que momento? – algo sobresaltado el ojiperla.

Marcos – dos Hyuugas, un Aburame, un Nara, un usuario de elemento madera, una experta en armas, un Inuzuka, dos expertos en Taijutsu, y alguien mas… - no revelando su posición – Kerk – el mensionado asintió.

Kerk – Malditos, nunca espere usar esto… - totalmente enojado, poniendo a todos en estado de alerta – jajaja… no puedo creerlo. – para luego poner sus brazos cruzados, mientras sus tatuajes brillan intensamente. – veremos que tan fuerte es lo que hemos estado juntado. – los Hyuugas, miraban con asombro la cantidad, de redes de chacra que se formaron alrededor del sujeto –

Hinata – cuidado! – grito la chica

¿? – hay que alejarse, es demasiado poder. – no terminando el sujeto levanto el brazo con la palma abierta, mientras la tinta del tatuaje despegaba de su cuerpo, formando un circulo negro que flotaba arriba de la mano de este.

Kerk – demasiado tarde… mocosos contemple el… Bloodys! (Sangres)– la esfera como una tonalidad roja, mientras lanzaba su palma con la esfera hacia el suelo. Al apenas tocar el suelo, la esfera rápidamente formo los mismos tatuajes, pero en una gran área, ocupando todo el lugar donde se encontraban batallando.

Una intensa luz de color roja cubrió todo el lugar, segando a los shinobis que escapaban, el impacto no dio más indicio que la luminosidad, ya que no genero sonido ni humo.

-.-.-

Shikamaru – Maldición… los subestimamos – desde una distancia suficiente, mientras gotas de sudor bajaban de su cara, la cual expresaba temor y cansancio. Tuvo que usar una gran cantidad de chacra con el sujeto mas joven del grupo con su técnica de control de sombra, y no llego a recuperarse del todo, cuando tuvo que volver a usar chacra en sus piernas, para evitar ser atrapado por ese ataque.

Ino – espero que se encuentren bien. – Tratando de recuperar el aliento – ¿Sakura, Tenten, Chouji, Shino se encuentran bien? – pregunto preocupada y asustada por como se dieron los eventos, nadie espero eso.

Tenten – nos encontramos bien, solo espero que el resto siga con vida. – su voz sonaba totalmente angustiada. – Neji y los demás quedaron atrapados en esa cosa, además el capitán Yamato se fue a resguardar a Gai y Lee. – totalmente consternada.

Sakura – eso es realmente peligroso – dijo, cosa que atrajo las miradas de todos, ella se encontraba analizando algunas heridas que presentaba el Chico de gran cabellera castaña, con sus manos revisaba el brazo herido de este. – apenas un rose con ese haz de luz, provoca esto – dijo mirando algunas gotas de sangre se encontraban saliendo de algunos cortes. – no son mas que rasguños, pero son difíciles de cerrar – mientras sacaba unas vendas, después cubrir las heridas y aplicar su chacra curativo. – deja una especia de marca de chacra, que hace que la herida no deje de sangrar… pero descuida estarás bien. – al ver la cara de preocupación de sus amigos.

Después de un rato vieron como la luz desaparecía, lo que los dejo sin habla todo el sector, había sido destruido, los arboles muertos, totalmente marchitos, la tierra esta en partes pintada de rojo, en lugares donde yacen animales muertos que ahora no se los puede distinguir por su forma. En el lugar se encuentran dos escudos de energía azulada, y en otra parte mas alejada una especie de capullo de madera totalmente destrozado.

Después de unos segundos ambos escudos se deshacen, dejando a los usuarios totalmente a la vista, cada uno se encuentra totalmente agotado, y sus respiraciones son rápidas, para luego ambos caer inconscientes. El capullo se deshizo, revelando a su capitán cargando a sus dos compañeros en sus hombros, cada uno portando lastimaduras.

Yamato – creo que lo mejor será regresar a Konoha, pero no sin antes informar a la aldea de los sujetos. – se le notaba agotado.

Ino – ¿dices que debemos dejar a esos tipos? – bastante enojada. – mira lo peligrosos que son, están cansados deberíamos atraparlos o eliminarlos ahora.

Shikamaru – no es conveniente… además el otro sujeto todavía no peleo. – mirando la nubes – y él chico escapo, mientras peleábamos. Por ultimo nosotros tampoco estamos en condiciones… pero ahora sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos. – con seriedad

Sakura – tienes razón, además nuestra misión ya fue completada y deberíamos estar de regreso… no me agrada ese sujeto, a Tsunade-sama siempre le causo problemas. – mientras curaba las heridas de Kiba, que era el que peor se encontraba.

Yamato – además mande a un clon a seguirlos… por lo menos sabremos que dirección tomaron. – a lo que todos asintieron – bueno descansemos un rato y después volvemos, tendremos muchas cosas que hacer desde ahora.

Shikamaru – que problemático – murmuro para gracia de todos.

-.-.-

En el otro extremo del país, vemos a 3 personas acampando.

Toren – ya casi llegamos a la aldea… por lo visto terminaremos la misión antes de lo esperado.

Sai – solo estamos a un par de horas, creo que es momento de planear los pasos a seguir.

Toren – tienes razón… ¿Sucede algo Naruto? – viendo que no había hablado en todo el viaje, y su mirada se encontraba perdida.

Naruto – no… no es nada. – Saliendo de sus pensamientos – creo que descansare un rato. – a lo que los demás asintieron.

Mas tarde el grupo llego a las afueras de la aldea.

-.-.-

Naruto – no les parece que la situación, no era como se nos informo… digo solo eran un par de ninjas renegados, que no eran de mas nivel que chunin. – mientras que regresaban a Konoha. Y era verdad, estuvieron todo una semana en la aldea Huttanko, revisando y buscando ninjas, los cuales solo encontraron 5 y ninguno era de un nivel muy elevado, así que decidieron encargarse ellos mismos, ahora estaban de camino a la aldea.

Toren – a lo mejor los aldeanos, exageraban con sus informes y pedido de ayuda, para que envíen un equipo urgente… - con tranquilidad.

Naruto – ya veo… - pero abriendo los ojos de sorpresa, al sentir a varios sujetos aparecer.

Continuara…


	4. Trampa y Traciones parte 1

**El Héroe: El Principio**

**Trampa y Traiciones. Parte 1**

"El cielo marca su oscuro firmamento, nubes grises son vistas tapando a la luna que momentos antes se presentaba con su belleza natural alumbrando los caminos, dándole su luz a los esperanzados y creando nuevas ilusiones a los desposeídos. Al ser tapada, un manto de sombras y malos augurios para los de buen corazón se marco, dando paso el poder a la oscuridad cuyo fines son el caos y favorecer a los perdidos."

-.-.-

POV SASUKE

Habían pasado unos 9 días desde que Naruto y Sai salieron de misión, eso le menciono Sakura apenas fue a verlo, para revisar sus heridas, se encontraba bastante molesto por lo débil que lo dejo su amigo para traerlo. Todavía quería su venganza contra el consejo, por eso cuando se entero que Danzou estaba de líder hasta que llegara Tsunade, se puso realmente furioso como no tenia idea y mas cuando se entero que lo mando a Naruto de misión con ese Sai, que a su parecer es una copia trucha suya, que nunca lo alcanzara por no ser un Uchiha. Hacia 3 días que el gran grupo de ninjas de Konoha había regresado, y 2 desde que Sakura había empezado a revisarlo, podía decir sinceramente que es hábil, casi o en el mismo nivel que Karin. Ahora hablando de ella, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su equipo y si ya lo estarían buscando, al pensar en aquello, "no, ellos no creerían que me tienen atrapado en Konoha y que simplemente estoy entrenando o algo de eso". Iba a seguir divagando cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación de hospital, si ahora estaba en una personal por pedido de Sakura, que es la tercera medico mas importante, solo después de Shizune y Tsunade. El joven pelinegro dio su permiso mientras, se recostaba en su cama mirando por la ventana las nubes de tormenta que se arremolinaban sobre sus cabezas, el tenia un mal presentimiento desde que se despertó, pero lo ignoro solo era perder el tiempo con ridiculeces.

Sakura – Sasuke-kun… ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? – le pregunto animadamente como siempre, yo solamente le contestaba cuando estaba de humor, cosa que era difícil ahora, no por estar en Konoha, sino por el maldito consejo. – veo que sigues enfadado, pero no tienes que estarlo con Naruto… el es tu amigo y quiere ayudarte, al igual que yo… deberías confiar mas en nosotros, al fin de cuentas fuimos un equipo y quisiera que lo volviéramos a hacer. – mirándolo con determinación, y confianza, esto realmente lo sorprendía ya que no era aquella chiquilla acosadora y inútil que fue cuando los dejo, ahora era toda una mujer, bella, que muestra una gran madures, respeto y bastante inteligente.

Sasuke – me encuentro bien. – dije tranquilamente, y era verdad aunque sabia que parte de eso es por los tranquilizantes que le suministraban, todavía recordaba cuando despertó y poco después de la visita de Sai, el efecto de los mismo se acabaron, no grite por simple orgullo y pero no pude evitar caer inconsciente.

Sakura – hoy tendrás visitas… - lo que le llamo la atención y la miró buscando respuestas, ella solo se encogió de hombros – no puedo evitarlo, no te visitaron antes porque no se los permití hasta que no estuvieras meramente recuperado – calmadamente, y agrego – estoy sorprendida, tienes una gran recuperación, apenas llegue a revisarte te encontré hecho un desastre, todavía no puedo creer que Naruto te allá hecho esto, pero se que no le dejaste de otra.

Sasuke - ¿quien? – pregunto monotamente

Sakura – a que te refie… - para ver como caía en mí pregunta – bueno, los del consejo y el kage estaban deseosos de verte, pero los que vendrán hoy son algunos ex-compañeros. – Para verlo con seriedad – espero que no suceda nada, pero por si las dudas me quedare mientras allá visitas… se que prefieres estar solo y tranquilo pero debes entender algunos todavía te consideramos nuestro amigo, por lo que estamos preocupados y algo dolidos por tu anterior partida. – ahora que la veía se daba cuenta que o era sumamente habladora o simplemente no le gustaba quedarse callada con él.

Después de dichas palabras, lo joven pelirrosa se fue, diciéndole que en dos horas estarían las visitas. De ahí me perdí en mis pensamientos, amaba esta aldea, no… la sigo amando, pero odio con todo mi ser a el consejo, no iba a dejar su venganza, no cuando ellos fueron los causantes que el clan Uchiha fuere reducido a solo él, así que por mucho que le doliera lastimar a sus amigos, si amigos todavía tenia algunos, como lo son Sakura y Naruto, los que nunca lo abandonaron a pesar de su trato y traición, ellos se mantuvieron a su lado a pesar de las distancias. Naruto, se preguntaba como le estaría yendo, sabia que ahora era visto como héroe, pero esa misión le resultaba extraña, confusa y que algo malo ocurriría, pero él se sumamente fuerte para defenderse solo. Con eso en mente me despeje para ver como empezaba a gotear no eran mas de la mitad de la tarde, pero los cielos ya estaban muy oscuros casi tanto como la noche que nos enfrentamos.

Golpes en su puerta le sacaron de sus cavilaciones, dándoles permiso a entrar a quien fuera que sea, solo esperaba que sea rápido así descansar, todavía no se recuperaba y el estar tanto tiempo en cama lo cansaba.

Ino – como te encuentras Sasuke-kun – me dijo mientras rápidamente se acercaba, esto me traía recuerdo de la academia, aunque ahora podía decir que la rubia al frente suyo era muy hermosa, la chica estaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke – bien… - fue mi gran contestación, mi mente estaba en otra cosa, viendo recuerdos y los últimos sucesos no se iban de mi mente.

Shikamaru – que problemática eres Ino. – el holgazán ese se encontraba mirándome, apoyado a lado de la ventana mientras cada tanto miraba las nubes, para mi ese sujeto siempre fue extraño, en realidad cada uno de los tipos son extraños a su perecer. La chica lo ignoro – creo que deberíamos dejarlo descansar se le ve agotado. – él chico de cabeza de piña esta totalmente en lo cierto, se encontraba cansadísimo.

Chouji – si, tienes razón Shika… - mirándome seriamente – sabes… quería saber como se encontraba Naruto, cuando se enfrentaron. – esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y me doy cuenta que ahora todos estaban serios y mirándome esperando una respuesta, hasta Sakura dejo la sonrisa que había estado teniendo.

Sasuke - ¿Por qué lo preguntan? – no conteste, algo me sonaba mal en todo esto.

Kiba – ¿no lo sabes? – ¿saber que?. Fue mi contestación – jajaja… cierto cierto, tu nos dejaste de lado por poder, y nosotros preguntándote el estado de nuestro amigo… que obviamente ni te preocupo en el momento. – eso me enojo, eh intrigo, ¿acaso Naruto se encontraba mal?.

Sakura – no le hagas caso Sasuke… - mientras el joven de aspecto salvaje se sobaba la cabeza, mientras algunas lagrimas le caían – creo que lo mejor es que descanses – me dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que asentí debía pensar que paso en la batalla. Ella fue la ultima en salir, y antes de cerrar la puerta me comento – Yo y seguramente Naruto, somos los que mas felices nos encontramos con tu regreso, y pelearemos para que te acepten todos. –

Después de unos momentos en silencio me disponía a dormirme, cuando escucho que la puerta se abre pasando un par de personas, me doy vuelta para decirle a Sakura que me encuentro bien y que requiero descansar.

Sasuke – Sakura, me encuentro cansado y quisie… - pero me quede sin palabras al ver a la persona que se encuentra frente a mi.

Fin del POV

-.-.-

La noche había llegado demasiado pronto para el joven rubio, mientras nubes de tormenta se acercaban, estuvo tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que sus sentidos no le informaron que eran seguidos, hasta que el y sus compañeros estaban rodeados por 20 sujetos con trajes ambu negro, sin duda asesinos. Él, Sai y Toren se encontraban apoyadas espaldas contra espalda, para no dejar aberturas y proteger a su próximo. Cada uno atento, pero la mirada del rubio mostraba sorpresa al ver las bandanas de estos.

Naruto - ¿porque? – murmuro bajo, haciendo que sus compañeros lo miraran de reojo, sin perder a sus enemigos. – Porque, nos siguen que no ven que también somos de Konoha – termino gritándoles.

¿? – ríndanse y los dejaremos vivos, no hay necesidad de matarlos se dejan atrapar – hablo uno con mascara de tiburón como todos los demás solo que esta es de color negro.

Sai – ¿para que nos quieren? – dijo tranquilamente

¿? – Eso no te importa, además solo lo queremos a él – señalando al rubio – si nos lo entregan, los dejaremos a ustedes.

Toren - ¿Quién los envía? Nosotros fuimos enviados por Hokage-sama – dijo con seriedad.

¿? – como dijimos anteriormente, eso no les importa. – Mientras saca una espada de larga hoja – si nos van a enfrentar tengan en cuenta que somos más y tenemos nivel ambu.

Naruto - ¿para que me quieren? – frustrado, mientras se ponían en posición de pelea,

¿? - ¿estas seguro de atacarnos? – Pregunto uno – mira que atacarnos, es igual a traicionar las ordenes de tus superiores, además es una acto de insubordinación el enfrentarte a personas con mas rango que tú – dijo mientras se reía con burla por la expresión de sorpresa que puso. –

Naruto – Cállate! Como puedes decir que ellos me traicionarían… – totalmente enojado. –

¿? – Por ser lo que eres – dijo uno – muchos te creerán que eres un héroe porque trajiste a los que murieron de regreso, pero en el fondo todavía te odiamos por lo que eres… un demonio! – señalándolo, haciendo que el rubio tiritara de furia al recordar su pasado. – Y por si no te has dado cuenta, que la aldea allá sido destruida es tu culpa… - siendo interrumpido.

Naruto – ¿de que hablas? – pregunto ahora desconcertado, estaban por contestarle cuando…

Toren – ahora Sai! – grito mientras lanzaba junto con el pelinegro una bomba de humo al suelo.

El pintor rápidamente agarro al rubio del brazo, mientras empezaba a correr obligando al otro joven a hacer lo mismo, se dirigieron directo hacia a un espeso bosque, antes de adentrarse en el ojiazul miro de reojo a sus atacantes, y se sorprendió de que estos no los seguían, mas bien estaban quietos en el lugar. No sabía si se estaba equivocando, pero le pareció que había algo raro en todo el asunto.

-.-.-

Lluvia cae fuertemente en un bosque de grandes arboles, el terreno era semi-montañoso, en muchas partes se podían ver cuevas, el cual es el hábitat de osos y otros animales salvajes, yendo a la parte mas profunda del bosque, se encuentra un lago, bordeado por algunos acantilados de roca y tierra solida, en el cual crecen algunos arbustos donde no es tanta la piedra sino mas tierra, algunos son bastantes grandes. Detrás de uno en especial, se encuentra una cueva, de bastante tamaño, a seguir por esta encontramos a 3 personas mojadas ligeramente sentadas alrededor de una fogata que no larga humo. Un joven de cabellos rubios, ojos del más puro azul y con 3 distintivas marquitas en cada mejilla, se encontraba con la mirada perdida tratando de entender lo sucedido.

Toren – no te preocupes, seguro es un error… o simplemente son ninjas segados por el odio que le tienen al Kyuubi. – él capitán sonando amigable – además el Kage nos envió a esta misión… ¿no crees que si te quería atrapar lo hubiera ordenado allá? –

Naruto – creo que tienes razón… - asintiendo ligeramente, algo no cuadraba en todo esto, pero no lo distinguía – ¿entonces que debemos hacer?

Toren – lo mejor seria, enfrentarlos – a lo que el joven rubio se mostro sorprendido – veo que no entiendes mi punto… veras no se si sean ambus, ya que nunca los vi – le dijo mientras se tomaban el mentón con la mano derecha – ¿tu has visto a alguno de esos? – a ver la negativa, se quedo pensativo - podrían ser ninjas ordinarios de Konoha, que siguen odiándote y se hacen pasar por ambus a orden del Kage, para que nosotros no podamos interferir o te entreguemos así ellos pueden cumplir su venganza… lo de ser ordenes de superiores debería resultar, como amenaza que de ser atacados pasaríamos a ser nuke-nin. – termino con una pequeña sonrisa por su deducción.

Naruto – ya veo… - algo triste de ser considerado un demonio todavía. – entonces debemos atraparlos, ¿no es así? – dijo dubitativamente.

Toren – básicamente, debemos llevarlos a Konoha… así que esa es nuestra próxima misión, equipo mmm… - se quedo pensativo de nuevo

Naruto – ¿que sucede? – intrigado

Toren – nada solo que… no se me ocurre un nombre para nuestro equipo – termino con una gran sonrisa. Mientras gotas de sudor caían por las cabezas de Naruto y Sai – jajaja… ustedes que piensa, en mi opinión formamos un gran equipo y me gustaría ponernos un nombre, para ser reconocidos cuando trabajamos juntos. -

Naruto – mm… ¿tu que piensas Sai? A mi no se me ocurre nada – mirándolo pensativamente, y con algo de preocupación porque este no había hablado en todo momento. Cosa que el ojinegro noto.

Sai – nombre de un equipo… - mientras se tocaba la sien – seria algo así como un apodo… según lo leído… - mientras pensaba en los significados – equipo… - para después mirar a cada uno y recordarse a él mismo – él equip… - fue interrumpido por la mano del pelirrojo, para que aguardaran silencio.

Toren – creo que llego el momento de la batalla… - levantándose mientras apagaba la fogata, haciendo un leve movimiento de manos. – todavía no saben que estamos aquí, y el ataque mas efectivo cuando se es desfavorecido numéricamente, es el ataque sorpresa, con el cual debemos acabar con los que mas podemos… - mirando seriamente hacia la entrada de la cueva.

Tanto el pelinegro como el rubio, se miraron asintiéndose, se levantaron y se posicionaron al lado del pelirrojo. Este ultimo saca un pergamino de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, para después formar un sello, el cual hace aparecer una bella espada, mientras Sai saca su pergamino de dibujo y Naruto una kunai.

Toren – a mi señal atacamos – cuando estuvieron al lado del arbusto que tapaba la cueva, mirando como varias figuras oscuras, se movían en grupos de 5 haciendo 4 grupos en total, estos solo son alumbrados por los rayos que hace pocos minutos se dejan caer, siendo el sonido de los mismos acompañados del agua lo único que se oye. Uno de los equipos registraba el lago, mientras los demás los alrededores, se los notaba organizados, ya que se mantenían cada grupo a la vista del otro. – el en primer ataque deberemos acabar con uno de los equipos, antes que lleguen lo demás, porque lo no deberemos perder el tiempo, y darles con todo. – dijo mirando de reojo a sus subordinados. Después de unos minutos – ahora – mientras se lanzaban simultáneamente al ataque.

El rubio rápidamente creo 5 clones de sombra, mientras corría hacia sus enemigos, contras de sus clones con bolas de energía en manos, y el resto con el mismo con las kunais. Sai se mantuvo en el lugar mientras rápidamente dibujaba en su pergamino, para terminar diciendo el nombre de la técnica mientras saltaba y sobre el lomo de un ave recién aparecida, la lluvia jugaba en su contra pero podía mantener sus creaciones si les aplicaba chacra continuamente. Y por ultimo su capitán con la espada en mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha saco un cable ninja con una kunai atada, lanzándola con fuerza hacia una roca que se encontraba pasando cerca de sus enemigos, para después saltar y dando un tirón al cable ninja, haciendo que este valla a gran velocidad. Llegando casi al instante contra su primer enemigo, que no llego a voltear cuando una fuerte estocada en el hombro le dio, salpicando sangre al ser atravesado por una buena parte de la hoja, que casi le arranca todo el brazo, el pelirrojo de un tirón saca el filo enterrado, aprovechando el impulso del tirón para girar y darle una fuerte patada a otro que se encontraba a su lado con todo el talón en la cara, enviándolo lejos chocando varias veces sobre el agua, para al final hundirse. Los otros tres se pusieron en guardia alrededor de él, solo para que 2 fueran impactados con dos bolas de energía, haciendo que estos fueran arrojados por el poder de estos, el ultimo que quedaba esquivo la esfera, aprovechando la baja defensa del mismo, cortándolo con una katana que poseía en su espalda. Para después encarar al resto, pero no llegando a enfrentarse a ningún, al recibir un fuerte impacto que le vino desde arriba, el pelinegro del grupo había caído a sus espaldas, dejándole un profundo corte con su espada.

Toren – excelente trabajo muchachos – con una sonrisa, mientras se daba la vuelta – el plan ahora es enfrentar a un grupo cada uno, se que cada uno puede – mirándolos con determinación y confianza – cuando alguno termina con uno va a ayudar al otro. – para después echarse a correr en la dirección de uno de los equipos

Naruto y Sai se miraron asintiendo, cada uno se cruzo mientras se dirigían hacían un grupo.

-.-.-

Toren agarro rápidamente unos, kunias con papeles atados, lanzándolos rápidamente. A los sus enemigos que ya estaban agachándose.

Toren – Katsu! – juntando sus manos y con los dedos índices elevados hacia arriba. Después de eso una fuerte explosión tiro a todos sus enemigos al interior del bosque, este los siguió con un sonrisa en su cara.

-.-.-

Sai, bloqueaba como podía las estocadas de esos ambus, sin duda una pelea 5 vs 1 de frente era mala idea, sacando una bomba de humo de el estuche ninja, lo lanzo contra el pecho de uno de sus enemigos, el cual por la cercanía no llego a esquivar, formándose rápidamente una cortina de humo. El pelinegro dibujo rápidamente.

Sai – Ninpou: Choujuu Giga! (dibujo de la imitación de la súper bestia)– mientras otra ave se elevaba, con él encima. Ya una vez a una distancia, mirando hacia abajo vio a sus cuatro enemigos, uno se encontraba luchando contra el humo que lo envolvía intoxicándolo. – Esto será complicado – mientras caía en pica con su montura.

-.-.-

Se encontraba 5 rubios, enfrentando cara a sus enemigos, cada ataque es bloqueado por su rival y viceversa, el combate es parejo y los números igual 5 vs 5. Aprovechando un descuido el enemigo en su golpe lanzado, el rubio origina da un salto al costado mientras lanzo el kunai que tenia en manos, impactando en lo que ahora es un tronco, el ninja uso sustitución para salir ileso, una sonrisa surgió de la cara del ojizul. Sin duda esto lo podía manejar.

Naruto – esto no te ayudara… - mientras daba un salto, haciendo un único sello, una gran pantalla de humo se formo. Cuando esta se disolvió los ambus, mostraron una cara de terror, al frente de ellos se encontraba nada más que cien clones y la mitad tienen en sus manos esa potente técnica creada por el Cuarto. – es mejor que se rindan. – dijeron varios a la vez

Ambu1 – no… y aunque quisiéramos, no lo haríamos, sino él nos castigaría. – uno que lleva una katana en manos

Ambu2 – y eso seria peor que la muerte – sus se notaba alterada.

Ambu3 – y por eso, te enfrentaremos hasta el final. – mientras lanzaba kunais, para que después 4 de los 5, hieran Shunshin no Jutsu (técnica de transportación) apareciendo alrededor de los rubios, mientras rápidamente hacen sellos

Ambus1, 2, 4, 5 – Ninpuo: Shuyona kankyo shoheki (gran barrera ambiental) – una especie de cubo gris se formo, rodeando a los ojiazules, que se mostraban preocupadas. Antes que estos se pusieran atacar a la barrera, el ambu que hablo antes se puso al lado de la misma, mientras formaba otros sellos.

Ambu3 – Suiton: Suishouha (Elemento agua: Impacto acuático) – poniendo la manos juntas sobre la barrera, y los otros ambus cambiando la pose de sello, haciendo que la misma cambien a un color azul.

Naruto/clones – que se supone que hace eso… - mirando como la barrera ahora es de color azul. Después unos 5 clones se hartaron de espera a que sucediera algo, se lanzaron contra una de las paredes con rasengan en manos. Haciendo aparecer una sonrisa de victoria a sus enemigos.

Ambu2 - Teppodama (Disparo) – de la pared donde se dirigían los rubios empezaron a salir grandes gotas de agua, para después salir rápidamente hacia los clones con rasengan destruyéndoles, para sorpresa del resto que estaba asombrados al ver a su rival usar ninjutsu sin hacer ningún sello.

Ambu3 – jajajaja… te lo explicare porque será lo último que veas. – con una sonrisa de burla – esta barrera es especial, y depende exclusivamente de la cantidad de chacra que le demos… no es tanto de protección sino mas bien de ataque, y yo le di mi elemento agua con mi mas poderosa técnica… haciendo que podamos usar cualquier técnica de elemento agua con menor nivel que la que use, sin la necesidad de hacer sello, sino mas bien sabiendo las técnicas… así no podrás acercarte, ni salir de esta técnica. – al terminar los 5 enemigos se largaron a reír.

Naruto – ya veo… entonces básicamente tendría que eliminar a uno de los que están con la barrera – con simpleza, que izo reírse mas sonoramente a sus adversarios.

Ambu2 – jajajaja… si serás iluso… si eso debes hacer pero, como lo aras si para eso tienes que estar afuera. – termino con una amplia sonrisa burlona.

¿? – así… -dijo una vos atrás de uno ellos, que los sorprendió, para después ver como una esfera de energía le impacta en la espalda del que uso la técnica de agua disparo, lanzándolo directo contra la barrera la cual desaparición. – ahora les toca a ustedes – dijo con una sonrisa, a sus enemigos.

Ambu5 – maldición… - mirándolo con fiereza – ¿en que momento te escapaste? –

Naruto – cuando los cree – con simpleza.

Ambu1 – crees poder – le dijo con odio.

Naruto – no requiero moverme, además están débiles su técnica gasto mucho de su chacra. – mientras se cruza de brazos. Y empezaba a caminar a donde se encuentra batallando el pelinegro, que es él que esta mas cerca.

Ambu3 – como te atreves a darles la espalda a tus enemigos – notándose totalmente el tono enojado y sorprendido, por la actitud de su blanco, que los estaba dejando ir y menospreciando.

Naruto – nada de eso, solo que ya tienen con quien jugar… - termino enigmáticamente, cosa que los desconcertó totalmente.

¿? – Además ustedes nos están dando la espalda a nosotros… - eso los dejo en shock por un leve segundo, para después girar lentamente y ver a 95 copias del rubio, correr hacia ellos. – creo que es hora de jugar – para que después a todos se les formara una sonrisa zorruna.

Ambu3 – maldición – dijo con terror, cosa que era compartido por sus camaradas, que nada pudieron hacer ante la avalancha de clones.

-.-.-

Un joven pelinegro, con varios cortes bloqueaba hábilmente una estocado dirigida a su espalda, no sin recibir un pequeño corte de otra estocada de kunai que no llego a evadir del todo, por lo que ahora una fina línea de sangre caía de su mejilla derecha. Sabia que no llevaba las de ganar pero por lo menos derrotaría a uno o dos de los tres que le quedaban, sus enemigos eran totalmente hábiles en combate de media y corta distancia, además se encontraban bien organizados, no llegaba a contra atacar después de un bloqueo cuando aparecía uno a sus espaldas o costado. Había logrado derrotar a uno intoxicándolo con una bomba de humo, y al segundo con la caída en picada con su creación, que choco directamente en su rival que no reacciono a tiempo, sino fuera por la lluvia la batalla no le seria tan complicada, ya que podría atacar manteniendo distancia. Pero ahora se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo con una espada corta en su mano derecha y una kunai en la otra, mientras luchaba con habilidad contra 2 en completo estado y un tercero con varias heridas de las pocas bestias que llego a crear.

Ambu1 – eres hábil mocoso… - totalmente calmado – ahora veo porque enviaron a 20 ambus por su grupito, pero esto se acabo – lanzando un par de kunai con explosivos, que logro evadir, solo para encontrarse con otro de los ambus terminando de formar un sello al frente suyo, lo único que izo fue cruzar sus brazos en forma defensiva esperando el impacto.

Ambu3 – fin del juego muchacho – terminado la secuencia de manos – futon: Renkuudan (Elemento aire: Bala de aire taladro) – un fuerte choque se produjo, antes la amplia mirada de los presentes. Al frente del pintor se encuentra Naruto con un kunai en mano, deteniendo el ataque con este mismo, que brilla con un fulgor azulado.

Naruto – veo que llegue justo a tiempo Sai. – le dijo mientras le brindaba una sonrisa, para después ponerse serio y mirarlos con fastidio. – Mejor ríndanse… - pero se callo cuando el enemigo que se encontraba herido lo ataco con su espada, al choque de armas y para sorpresa de sus rivales, la hoja de la espada fue cortada mientras el kunai siguió su camino, dando un profundo corte en el brazo de su contra parte. – Yo cuidaría mis espaldas si fuera ustedes – dijo ahora con una sonrisa, a lo que luego el pelinegro igualo. Ambos ambus giraron para encontrarse con un hombre pelirrojo, que levanto la mano.

Toren – hola – dijo con una gran sonrisa, lo que les dio un escalofrió a estos. Él se encontraba con algunos cortes menores, y sus ropas algo quemas, por que lo supusieron el rubio y el pelinegro que sus rivales eran usuarios del elemente fuego.

Una luz se formo en la espalda de dos restantes, estos voltearon para ver al rubio a centímetros y en sus manos dos esferas de energía, cosa que no pudieron evadir, impactándoles directamente en su estomago, lanzándoles lejos eh inconscientes.

Toren – buen trabajo muchachos lo hicieron perfectamente. – mientras se acercaba a ambos. El rubio le dio una sonrisa, mientras el pelinegro se mantenía serio. – creo que es mejor regresar y llevar a nuestros "enemigos" con nosotros para que el Kage los desmienta. – cada uno se encuentra total empapado, y el único totalmente sano es el rubio.

Naruto usos clones para juntar todos los ninjas derrotados, en la entrada de la cueva que antes usaron, a los únicos que no encontró fueron a los que lucharon contra Toren, pero este le dijo que el se había sobrepasado con estos. Por lo que no le dio más importación y los reunió en la entrada del refugio improvisado. Mientras Sai y Toren se desinfectaban y vendaban las heridas, sin hablar. Cuando terminaron se pusieron de camino hacia Konoha, con Naruto al frente ya que este se encontraba en mejores condiciones para un enfrentamiento.

Continuara…

-.-.-

Dejen su opinión por favor. Les agradezco sus review y pronto dejare la segunda parte de este capitulo, es solo que estuve algo ocupado.

Me gustaría saber que les parece a los que leyeron


End file.
